A thousand reasons
by Cath1
Summary: There are a thousand reasons why they shouldn't be doing this TM Post series 2.
1. Chapter 1

A thousand reasons

Author: Cath

Feedback/Reviews: Are gratefully received.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Fortunately for them. Unfortunately for me.

Summary: there are a thousand reasons why they shouldn't be doing this (T/M)

Notes: Second 24 fic. Was greatly encouraged by the reviews of my last fic (strength) and so didn't fight the plot fairies on this one. Takes place after series two. Would love to hear your views on this one. Eventually might even write something with ascertainable plot.

* * *

There are a thousand reasons why they shouldn't be doing this. 

And they go through her head one by one as she stands outside his apartment after he invites her in for coffee and they share a long, passionate, possibly-end-of-night kiss.

To start with, he's her boss.

That in itself causes a number of problems. Like, what will people say at work? That she's screwing the boss in order to get promoted/preferential treatment/more influence over decisions?

But, immediately she rules that one out. After all, there's no reason that they should go into the office on Monday, hold hands, and announce to the whole of CTU that they've decided to start seeing each other, and is that okay? And, well, if the relationship lasts more than five minutes, then they can deal with that later.

He's her boss and her colleague and she has to work closely with him a lot of the time and when the whole relationship falls apart (as she's almost convinced it will, if only based on her own track record) it's going to be damn awkward at work.

But then, if she decides not to go ahead, it's going to be awkward anyway: she's kissed him a number of times and shown too much interest to get away with that. And besides, she's not sure if she could continue to work closely with him and keep her hands off him the way things currently stand.

He's her boss and it might be frowned upon by the powers that be.

Screw them. Really. She's not in field ops, so there shouldn't be complications due to him not wanting her to throw herself into the middle of a dangerous situation. And if they can demonstrate that they can work together in peace and harmony and without any implication of impropriety then surely, if the relationship stands the test of time, the powers that be can't object too strongly. And if they do, well, that's something to think about later.

He's practically her best friend and she doesn't want to screw this up.

She takes this a little more into consideration. But the problem with this reason is that at this moment, she'd rather see if this friendship can develop into something more than spend a lifetime regretting not having taken a chance.

He might only want a one night relationship.

She can't convince herself that this is actually true. She's had a small number of one night stands in college and understands the difference between these and men who are interested in relationships. The way that he's been looking at her all night over the dinner table in addition to the best friend element doesn't signal to her that this is a possibility.

Sleeping with someone on a first date does not necessarily give out the right signals.

Of course, she'd have to spend a good deal of time convincing herself that she doesn't want to, and at this moment, that seems like a difficult concept. Besides, she's known him over a year and he's her friend, and this changes the rules.

Her track record is not encouraging when it comes to the possibility of long term relationships.

But then, why should that matter? She's not felt like this about any of the guys that she's been out with before and that should at the very least count for something. And she greatly doubts that any of the other guys felt the same about her as Tony seems to. Again, counts for a lot.

Relationships started under extreme circumstances and emotion probably don't have the best basis for longevity.

Screw that. She's liked him for longer than the one day when emotions were at the forefront; besides, she's not sure this counts as a reason when all it did was serve as a catalyst.

They… she runs out of reasons as he pulls her closer to him, their tongues duelling, and oxygen begins to be a secondary consideration. She thinks that maybe it's possible that her opinions are slightly biased due to his close proximity. She pulls away from him, eventually deciding that breathing might be a concern if she is to survive long enough to make any sort of informed decision.

There are a thousand reasons why she shouldn't be doing this. But at this moment, as he holds her tightly in his arms and tells to her not to go home, whispering the things that he'd like to do to her, she ignores her brain and listens to her heart, and tells him she'd love to stay.

* * *

End 


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Cath

Title: A Thousand Reasons (2)

Feedback/Reviews: greatly appreciated

Disclaimer: Still not mine. Unlikely to change anytime in the near future.

Notes: A companion piece of sorts to A Thousand Reasons. This time, Tony's POV; because some of you so kindly asked, and the plot fairies were so willing to comply.

* * *

There are a thousand reasons why they shouldn't be doing this.

And, intrusively, they go through his head, resonating, as he lies her down on his bed later that evening.

It has been a while since he has last been here and he can't help but feel nervous. And there are factors which have contributed to this, and he knows that he has issues to overcome. Nina, for one.

How can he trust anyone after that debacle?

But as he looks into her eyes and sees her trusting him, he knows that trust is not an issue; she is not Nina; she is not the person who is constantly looking at someone else, wishing that they were with Jack instead. No, Michelle is not Nina. And he no longer wants to think about Nina.

He is her boss and he should be more considerate of factors relating to this. Such as: their future with CTU if Division get to know about this.

But Division don't yet have to know; he can keep the truth from them for some time to come. And if there comes a time when Division have to know, then they can talk about it and come to some arrangement then. They can carefully orchestrate some plan whereby it is impossible for either of them to be moved. Because he doesn't think that he can cope with not working with her in such close proximity.

He is her boss and it could be construed that she couldn't refuse his advances.

But then that would be a load of crap. Because he knows that she is as invested in this… relationship as he is; she instigated the initial contact, after all. Besides, he doesn't imagine that she'd care about that; she'd be more than willing to refuse him were she uncomfortable with the situation. And he'd be devastated if she were only considering sleeping with him because of his position within CTU.

She is currently emotionally vulnerable following recent events and he might be taking advantage of her.

But at this moment, as she slowly pulls his shirt above his head, over his arms, rolling him over so that she is on top of him, kissing him, he can't imagine that she is in a vulnerable state of mind. Impassioned and turned on, yes; vulnerable, not so much. He asks her again, after this train of thought, if she is entirely sure that she wants to go ahead. Her laughter, kisses and amused comments of "hell, yeah" persuade him that he is in no way taking advantage of her.

They are friends and he doesn't want to screw this up. This reason takes a little more consideration.

But honestly, he doesn't think he could give this up in order to maintain a purely platonic friendship. The hope is that this will evolve into something far stronger than their current friendship. He's liked her as more than a friend for long enough.

Perhaps she thinks he's only up for a one night stand. There's little evidence to prove otherwise.

But, damnit, he will prove otherwise. He feels far more for her than a one-time only or friends-who-fuck type arrangement; he can only hope that she has seen as much. Because he believes that she thinks more of him than that.

She's a colleague and if things fall apart, he will have to continue to work with her amidst awkwardness and rejection and a multitude of other negative emotions.

Maybe he will. But at this point, if he stops (which, frankly, he doesn't feel that he can unless she truly objects) it will be awkward anyway. And he'd rather chance the happiness of a short while than continue to place restrictions on himself. He does not believe that he could prevent himself from feeling for her. Besides, he has encountered all these negative feelings and more in the past and yet continues to work at CTU.

On a more selfish note, there is his reputation to consider: does he really want to be known as the boss who sleeps his way through all the girls in the office?

But then, he hasn't been with anyone since Nina, and this is different. She is worth sacrificing his reputation for, should anyone be bothered enough to gossip. And why should it be any of their business, anyway?

No; as he kisses her firmly and their tongues entwine, hungry for more, hands and fingers exploring each other tentatively, he cannot bring himself to believe that this is anything less than the beginnings of a relationship.

And as he slowly unbuttons her shirt, stroking the side of her face, twisting her hair around his fingers, ensorcelled, he tries to dismiss all other intruding thoughts that distract him from concentrating on what is important.

And finally, she is naked before him.

There are a thousand reasons why he shouldn't be doing this, but as he gazes, transfixed, at her breath-taking beauty, he can't recall a single one.

* * *

FINI 


End file.
